How To Double Train Your Dragon
by EternalLysterine
Summary: Hiccup is a young Viking who defies tradition with the support and aid of his twin sister Hava when he befriends one of his deadliest foes - a ferocious dragon he calls Toothless, but it's hard to say he's ferocious as the Nightfury babies up to Hava. Together with Hava at their side, the unlikely heroes, or trio, must fight against all odds to save their worlds.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own HTTYD in any form; I do disclaim all rights and the responsibilities for the characters. All rights go to DreamWorks and associates except for ownership and usage of Hava Haddock. I make no money from this story. Enjoy!**_

**Note of Explanation from the Author: **_**When I watched HTTYD for the first time, I utterly fell in love with the story line and the characters; it quickly became one of my favorite Pixar movies and it still is one of my favorite animated movies. I especially love a certain black dragon with big green eyes! Of course, I naturally began to read Fanfiction stories about HTTYD afterward and that was what sparked my interest in what ifs. There were many what ifs, but one stuck with me when I came across a story about an idea. Like, for instance, what if Hiccup had a twin? Specifically, a twin sister? Then I considered this new idea. How would that effect the story? And especially what differences and effects would it have in Hiccup and later on, Toothless? Then that was when I got into trouble. That was when I began to develop a character and a plot for a scenario if Hiccup did have a twin sister. I got into even deeper waters when I began to research HTTYD information about the idea so to create a believable character that could possibly be Hiccup's sister. Before I knew what had happened, Hava Haddock was born. At first I didn't really think about writing it once I was done and satisfied with character design, but eventually I had to. I had to share this story. This is me playing around with the idea of Haddock twins. **_

_**I hope you like it! **_

_**How To Double Train Your Dragon **_

_This is Berk._

_It's twelve days North of Hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death; it's located solidly on the Mediterranean of Misery. _

_My village, in a word – sturdy. Well, okay, it may not be as sturdy as we say. My sister thinks we are more of a callous place; we are no vacation spot even though Berk has its perks. It's been here for seven generations but every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets._

_The only problems are the pests. _

_You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. W-wait sis, what did you say? Huh. I guess bats are pretty bad but those are nowhere near what we got. What do you mean I don't understand? Hey, you don't have to worry about them getting caught in a beard, you don't have one! Oh, right, Dad wasn't very happy… Wait what does this have to do with anything? Okay, back to what I was saying… Most places have some small pesky creature. But, we have… Dragons. _

_Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings, we have stubbornness issues. My sister wishes to also add that we have hunger issues._

_My name's Hiccup and this lady here, this is my sister Hava._

_Great name, I know. She got it better. At least it's not the worst, parents believe a hideous name will frighten off knomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that. _

"RAHHHHHHH, morning!"

The sun barely rose on the horizon but it was the firelight that lit up the large, dusty Viking's face before he leapt away, disappearing into the frenzied crowd. The words barely registered to a thin, small boy named Hiccup as he was heaved back to his feet by a slim arm, stumbling for balance. He rubbed the back of his head painfully with a grimace. A young girl with the same attributes as Hiccup met his half glazed gaze, yanking gently on his arm.

"Hiccup, c'mon," she cried urgently, worry in her eyes.

It took him a moment, but he allowed himself to be subjected to his female companion's tugs. The pair raced for a pathway between two houses. Hiccup dodged large, sweaty bodies and dragged his sister into the pathway in time to avoid being crushed by a heavy ton of dragon. Neither could help but glance back at the heavy deadly nadder, its angry eyes glaring daggers at them before releasing a burst of flame. They automatically threw themselves to the ground, rolling out the way of danger. They swatted the sparks on their clothing out before running into the shadows. Before the dragon could even think of breathing fire once more, it was piled onto by a trio of Vikings but by the time they all looked up, the twins were gone. The duo were staggering down dark wooden stairs before racing up the wooden bridge embedded in the landside. Shadows of dragons loomed overhead in the sky.

"What are you doing here," a passing Viking shouted at them.

"Get inside!"

"Get back inside," yelled another in agreement.

The twins ignored them, continuing on their way without a glance. Hiccup and Hava coughed as they raced through a thick film of smoke, their eyes stinging. Hiccup felt the heat of a nearby flame singe the back of his hair. His sister yelped. However, what they failed to see in time was the monstrous nightmare flying straight ahead, burning up their path. Before they could even react, two giant hands grabbed them by the scruffs of their necks and yanked them backwards. Hiccup exclaimed in surprise. Hava yelped.

"Idiots! What are they doing out again – what are you two doing out, get inside," a large, rough yet handsome Viking barked at them before shoving them forward, Hava and Hiccup stumbling together in a tangle. They glanced behind them at the huge man for a moment with weary, cautious eyes.

_That's Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Tribe. They say when we was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders._

_Do I believe it?_

_Yes I do. _

They twins took off, but they could dimly hear the chief speaking to one of his men before they got out of earshot. Hiccup yanked his sister up the stairs ahead as quick as he could, but her hesitation rooted her to the ground better than any anchor.

"Hava, c'mon," Hiccup hissed.

Her eyes snapped to his but she finally matched his pace; they had a pretty good idea what would happen later, but they weren't sticking around to find out sooner than later. Besides, the rushing excitement in Hiccup's eyes prodded her forward.

"What have we got?"

"Kronkles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, and Horik saw a Monstrous Nightmare."

An explosion nearly covered up his next question.

"Any nightfuries?"

"None so far."

"Good."

Hiccup and Hava leapt into the crowd, neatly dodging large bodies and bursts of fire overhead. Several hands did try to grab at them to pull them to safety, but they were left grabbing at the air and watching auburn heads of hair disappear within moments. Hiccup pulled his sister along so roughly at times he nearly knocked her off her feet. She returned the favor, although not as roughly. Flames flared overhead, lighting up the bellies of numerous dragons and showing the glint of their angry, glowing eyes. The screams of dragons pushed the panting twins to an even faster pace. Finally, they arrived at the smithy where another, large Viking turned toward them mid-swing of his hand as they snatched up their aprons.

"Oh, nice of you two to join the party," the blacksmith Viking said, wiping sweat from his brow. "I thought you two had been carried off."

"Who, me" Hiccup questioned, setting to work immediately as he lifted a heavy hammerhead onto a hook on the wall. "Naw, I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this."

"Well, they need toothpicks don't they," the man replied.

"Toothpicks," Hava questioned softly, horror lacing her tone.

Hiccup wasn't able to respond before loud bangs echoed throughout the smithy; he hurried to the shop window and opened it, unsurprised by the damaged swords being placed before him and orders to repair them quickly. As he met the eyes of the burly Vikings, he nearly sighed out of exasperation but nodded nonetheless. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Hava hurriedly pulling down several tools down from the wall and tossing a tool to their master, before grabbing a tie and violently tying her high fishtail braid closer to her skull. Hiccup heaved the weapons into his arms, muttering softly under his breath.

_The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. We've been his apprentices ever since we were little, well, littler. Well, Hava wasn't originally, but her boredom brought her here with me and eventually, Gobber took her in too. Luckily, dad didn't say anything. _

Hiccup threw the swords onto the hot coals of the furnace. Hava began to pump air into the furnace as Hiccup hurried to grab his tools to repair the weaponry. His sister's face gleamed with sweat already, taking deep breaths at the excessive heat and struggling to pump enough air. Despite all their labor here in the shop, Hiccup never saw himself or his sister gaining larger muscles they had now. He glanced out the window in time to see yet another home erupt into flames, a Nadder flying overhead the shop. He sighed, returning to his job.

_See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses. _

Hiccup began to pound the swords into shape as Hava stepped up to give the impatient Vikings new swords to use for the time being and hurried back towards her position but not before bumping into Gobber. The Viking apologized, but Hava nursed an arm as she hurried back to her position. Hiccup sent her a look of concern but she shook her head, nodding for him to continue as she took a smaller, broken weapon from the growing pile to fix. Hiccup's brow furrowed in displeasure, but he nevertheless finished the job. As he inspected his work, a gust of air violently pushed sparks of fire and coal into his face. He coughed and swatted at the sparks, but then sudden movement outside caught his attention. His wide eyes saw the shadows of the other teens of Berk working to put out a fire. He felt amazement overcome him, his body automatically leaning out the window to watch.

_That's Fishings, Snotlout, the other twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and…_

A blonde beauty stepped forward, an explosion of fire erupting behind her. His heart clenched at the sight of her.

_Astrid._

_Oh, their job is so much cooler. _

He heard his sister's footsteps approaching him but he didn't turn. He knew she had probably caught his reaction, or worse, sensed it. Yet, he still hoped she hadn't noticed the envious and dreamy look in his eyes at the sight of the group. Especially at the sight of Astrid, the girl he'd had a huge crush on for years. He didn't want her to worry any more than she already did over his sake. As he watched the teens take off in pursuit of a low flying dragons with war cries, he couldn't help but want to join them. He wanted to fight dragons so badly. He wanted to prove himself to his people, his father. Become friends with the other teens. Make life better not only himself, but for Hava too. But no one would give him another chance. He'd had many chances presented to him; he had failed every single time and it had gotten to the point the Vikings felt they'd given him enough chances. Yet, slaying a dragon would change everything, for himself and Hava. Their lives would get so much better. It was then he felt Hava's hand grasp his shoulder comfortingly and he reached up to grasp her hand back. Suddenly, Hava's grasp tensed and he wondered why. He found out soon enough when he felt a hook snag the back of his shirt and he was pulled away from the counter.

"Oh, come on," he naturally protested. "Let me out, please! I need to make my mark!"

"Oh, you have made plenty of marks, all in the wrong places."

Hiccup was sent back years ago, when he and Hava had made their first very big mistake – they had opened the doors to a barn and dragons had made off with all of the livestock. Since then, he could recall every single chaotic mess he and Hava had been involved in since that day. It would take several Viking hands to count off every single time they'd gotten in trouble for a blunder. They'd released livestock by accident; set several houses on fire; injured some Vikings with their contraptions; sunk a boat; broken valuable objects; wrecked some holidays; got themselves into a meddle with several dragons; and more than once caused the Vikings to lose a battle. Because of all of their shenanigans and failures, the Vikings of Berk did not like them very much. They were always suspicious and weary of them; a kind word was rare when talking about the Haddock twins. Hiccup frowned as he fought to get away from the larger Viking, managing so but getting a few rough prods in the chest from Gobber's hammer. Hava held her hands to her chest, eyes wide with concern and lips parted.

"Please! At least two minutes, I'll kill a dragon. My life will get indigently better. I might even get a date!"

Hiccup didn't miss the tightening frown of his sister's lips. Her eyes wandered, yet she remained silent. He knew she agreed with him, though, for his sake although she disapproved of Hiccup's affections towards Astrid; she'd never approved of the girl. Despite that, she truly wanted Hiccup to fulfill his dream of slaying a dragon. She had even told him so, but when he had pressed her for her desire to slay one of the beast she had just shook her head. Hava had never wanted or even believed she could slay a dragon. She truly couldn't stand the thought of it; she was not a dragon slaying Viking she had whispered to him. He was also acutely aware it was not as important for her to slay a dragon as she wasn't the chief's heir, but she was still a Viking. Still, Hava unwaveringly supported his dream and becoming the man she knew he was destined to be. As it was, killing a dragon in this clan was utterly everything.

"You can't lift a hammer," Gobber snorted, lifting a hand to count off. "You can't swing an axe. You can't even throw one of these," he continued, holding up a weapon up only for it to be snatched from his hands by a passing Viking and shortly afterward the sound of a dragon hitting the ground echoed around them.

"Okay, fine. But this will throw it for me," Hiccup replied, gesturing backward at a machine.

"Hiccup," Hava finally murmured. "Are you sure that will work? It doesn't seem like it will change anything. Nothing else has."

"Oh, don't worry Hava. It will do the job," her brother continued, patting the machine only for it malfunction and release the weapon.

Gobber dodged to the side, barely missing but the weapon still managed to hit a Viking who had approached the counter at the wrong time. The twins winced as the man hit the ground with a grunt of pain. Somehow, all of their inventions, mainly Hiccup's, managed to end up in disaster.

"See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!"

"Mild calibration issue!"

"No, no, Hiccup! If you ever want to get out there and fight dragons, you need to stop all – this."

Hiccup had heard this said more than once. He knew that their fellow Vikings often complained about himself and Hava. Their father was usually approached about the topic. Nonetheless, Hiccup couldn't help but feel a sharp pang at the suggestion. His sister's soft whimper sounded like she was trying not to take offense or worse, say something about it. They both knew Gobber fully well meant the both of them. Even if it was usually Hiccup getting them into trouble.

"You just gestured to all of me," Hiccup said, looking up at Gobber with a mixture of emotions.

"Yes, that's it, stop being all of you."

"Become someone we're not," Hava whispered in horror, but didn't receive acknowledgement.

Hiccup made a soft sound and Gobber copycatted him.

"You, sir, are playing a dangerous game, keeping this much raw, vikingness contained. There will be consequences!"

Oh there would be consequences that was undeniable; another accident or something of value would undoubtingly be destroyed. Even Hava knew the high chances of that. Hiccup was the most accident prone Viking to probably ever walk the shores of Berk. She knew what he was capable of. After all, they'd be sewn at the hip since they could walk. They'd even gotten in trouble together for years too.

"I'll take my chances," Gobber replied with a deadpan voice. "Sword, sharpen, now. Hava, reheat the furnace!"

Hiccup exchanged a glance with Hava, who met his gaze sadly and jerked her head. No words had to be said anymore – years had helped them to learn to communicate without speech. The twins returned to their stations and returned to their work, but Hiccup's eyes wandered back towards the window and watched the battle with great envy in his eyes. Hava didn't even look up.

_One day we'll get out there, because killing a dragon is everything around here. A nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. Kronkles are tough, taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend. Er, I heard that Hava! I'd like to have a girlfriend.. W-What, you think I mean Astrid… She is pretty but… uh.. no! No! A-Anyway.. There's the zippleback, exotic, two heads, twice the status. Then there is the monstrous nightmare, only the best Vikings go after those, they have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. Wait, what Hava? I'm not like a monstrous nightmare!? Okay.. I have set things on fire… You were involved too! Okay, you have a point… Ugh. Back to the topic at hand… the ultimate prize is a dragon no one's ever seen. We call it the. . . _

"NIGHT FURY," a man shouted.

"GET DOWN!"

The duo jumped in alarm and whipped around, turning only in time to witness in awe as a plasma blast struck one of the catapults, sending it tumbling down in a massive explosion. They could dimly see the outlines of Vikings jumping out of the way of the destruction. Once the light died, all they could see was burning wreckage. Hiccup ran to the counter once more, peering upward at the dark sky.

_This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and never misses. No one has ever killed a night fury, that's why I'm going to be the first. It has escaped us for seven generations, but we have a chance – I and Hava will do the impossible. _

Hiccup turned around at the sudden silence in the shop. Hava was standing before their Master, watching him attach an axe to his interchangeable hand. She was holding his hammer in her arms. Hiccup joined her.

"Hiccup, Hava, they need me out there," Gobber stated, moving toward the door. "Stay put, there. You know what I mean."

The two watched Gobber sound a war cry before charging into battle, disappearing into the fury of flames, darkness, and the mass of bodies. The second he was out of sight, Hiccup tore off his apron and charged to the back of the smithy, pulling out his machine. He didn't get very far before he met the horrified, scared look of his sister's eyes.

"Hiccup," Hava protested. "Don't!"

"Hava, this is my chance to finally kill a dragon," he immediately defended, turning to face her. "I need to kill a dragon! For me, for us!"

"I know Hiccup, I want that for you more than anything! But how do you know it will be tonight? And Gobber said for us to stay! We can't go out there!"

"Then mind the forge, I'll be back!"

"Hiccup, no! We can't get in trouble again! It's too dangerous tonight! What will Dad say?"

"We won't, trust me!"

"HICCUP!"

Without another word, Hiccup barreled into the darkness. He could clearly hear his sister's protesting curses behind him but he kept on. This was his chance! He needed to do this, to find acceptance among his clan and make his father proud of him. He could finally prove his worth and make friends! And make life not only better for himself, but for his best friend, his beloved sister. She was the most important person in his entire life and he wanted to make her feel proud, happy. He neatly dodged the bodies.

"Hiccup, come back," someone shouted.

"I know, be right back," Hiccup called back.

Hiccup mindlessly charged ahead. After weighing his choices, he pushed his machine up the road to the dark side of the village. No one would think to look there. And the look on their faces when he came back with a dragon head! He could feel the savoring and joyful feeling at the shocked yet proud faces of his people. The flickering of light disappeared behind him and he eagerly rushed towards the cliff edge. It was dark enough here, no one would see him from this vantage point. Everything would finally change, today. He threw the machine open, jumping up on the stand. He narrowed his eyes in the dark.

"C'mon, gimme something to shoot at," he muttered, turning the weaponry back and forth. "Gimme something to shoot at."

He heard the distant roar of a dragon, but he couldn't see it. Bewildered, he glanced towards the source of the sound. Finally, he narrowed his eyes further on the darkness. At first, all he saw was the dark sky and the twinkling stars that sparkled in the sky like diamonds. Suddenly, some stars were obscured. Then the familiar whistle of wings from the most deathly dragon filled his ears. Excitement pushed his heartbeat to a faster rate; he focused on where he determined where his prize would soar by. Only, a plasma blast obscured his vision. He narrowed his eyes automatically at the sudden burst of light, but turned his weapon to his right and fired. The force was too much for him and he was thrown from the platform. He lay there, stunned for a moment, while the breeze whistled lightly in his ears and played with his hair. Then sitting up, to his amazement, he heard the whipping noise of the rope and the wailing of a dragon, clearly able to see it go down against the lighter sky. Shock filled his being until amazement and excitement yanked him back to his feet.

"Oh, I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?"

Suddenly, the crushing of wood turned him around. He met the gaze with a monstrous nightmare, its yellow eyes gleaming in the darkness. Exasperation filled him. Couldn't he get a break, for one night?

"Except for you," he mumbled.

The dragon reared its head back and Hiccup screamed, taking off down the path again. He scrambled away from snapping teeth.

"HICCUP!"

He looked up to see Hava running toward him, panting and sweating; she wasn't wearing her apron anymore. She looked so relieved at the sight of him he couldn't help but think the same at seeing her. Then her eyes rose up to see the dragon hot on his tail and her pace slowed with horrified, terrified awe. She looked around she was about to fall over dead on the spot. Panicked, Hiccup lunged at his sister to grab her arm and drag her along at his side. She stumbled for a moment, but didn't hesitate to start running. They were able to barely dodge the fire blasts and teeth.

"What were you thinking," Hava screamed at him.

"I'm sorry," he shouted back.

She wasn't able to reply; the claws of the dragon brushed the back of their heads, putting them back to the situation at hand. Hiccup let out a squeak as they raced for the stairs only be forced away by a burst of flame. Hava screamed. They scrambled away and ran to a large pole in the middle of the road and Hiccup pushed his sister against it and shielded her with his own body. A fiery inferno raged at either side of them, forcing whimpers of terror from Hava's lips. As soon as it started, it ceased and the only thing heard was the crackling of the flames. Hiccup pushed away from his sister enough to glance around the pole, failing to notice the monstrous nightmare coming up at his other side. Hava opened her mouth to scream at the sight, eyes locking with the beast.

Suddenly, the dragon was gone. Hiccup whirled around to see a large Viking he knew all too well far off with the beast, straightening out his helmet. The dragon attempted to blast more fire, but only molten fire fell from its jaws.

"You're all out," chief Stoick muttered before unleashing a fury of punches and kicks on the beast, driving it away.

_Oh and there's one more thing you need to know. _

Looking up in alarm, Hiccup yanked his sister away from the wooden pole as it collapsed on itself, falling to the side only for them to meet the disapproving and angry eyes of the Viking chief. Hava flinched in his grasp as a Viking barely dodged the falling pole with a cry and the tip broke off rolling down the landscape, smashing and igniting everything on its way down. Hiccup and Hava flinched with every crash. They glanced at each other, dread in their eyes. He finally glanced over his shoulder with an ashamed look directed at the chief.

"Sorry, Dad."

The sun peeked over the horizon, highlighting the dragons as they flew away with a good portion of their livestock and with it, victory. The gathered crowd watched the display before angry eyes settled on the twins. Hiccup glanced at his sister whose face was white and drawn with stress. Hiccup looked around uneasily before turning to his Father, puffing out his cheeks.

"Okay, but I hit a night fury."

Hava's head whipped around to stare at him for the split second they had. They let out exclamations as two tough, heavy hands grabbed them and yanked them forward sternly. Hiccup fought for some better footing.

"It's not like the last few times, Dad; I mean I really did it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down just over Raven point. Let's get a search party out there and-"

"STOP!"

Hiccup met the eyes of his angry, disapproving Father. He knew that he was in for it this time; his eyes darted uneasily between the chief and the crowd. He puffed out his cheeks again. Hava twisted her hands as she usually did when she felt ashamed, scared, or embarrassed. He couldn't see her expression; her messy bangs hid her eyes from him.

"Just, stop. Every time you two step outside, disaster follows! Can you two not see I have bigger problems? Winter is almost here and I have an entire village to feed."

Hiccup looked at his tribe surrounding them and bit the inside of his cheek, considering it.

"Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't you think," Hiccup replied, his sister glancing up at him out of the corner of her horror stricken eye from under her long bangs.

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Ugh, why can't you follow the simplest orders? Look what happens every time you step outside! Which brings up another point, Hava, how many times do we have to go through making sure Hiccup stays inside?"

Hava had lifted her head when she was addressed and looked at her Father anxiously. Hiccup knew she had been told numerous times to keep him in line and out of the way, but she hadn't been very successful yet. The truth was, Hava only got in trouble with him because she had failed to and the fact she usually was caught accompanying him. Few Vikings realized it, but it was usually Hiccup who caused all the trouble. He didn't like the spotlight on her, so tried to pull the attention back to him.

"A-Ah I just can't stop myself, I see a dragon and I have to just, kill it! Ya know? It's who I am, Dad."

"Oh," Stoick groaned, putting a hand over his face. "You are many things, Hiccup, but a dragon killer is not one of them."

Hiccup glanced down at his feet, feeling pain and shame flood his being. It hurt to hear his own Father say that he couldn't do what Vikings could do. Worse, he had gotten Hava into trouble with him again when he'd told her they wouldn't. Sure, he'd told that numerous times before but it still tugged at his heartstrings every time. He wasn't sure which one was worse.

"Get back to the house," Stoick said before looking up at Gobber. "Make sure they get there!"

Gobber came up behind them, smacking Hiccup lightly on the head as he gave Hava a push. Hiccup winced but complied, moving towards the direction of their house.

"I have their mess to clean up. Hava!"

The girl paused briefly with obvious tension in her shoulders, to meet the eyes of her Father. He looked at her sternly.

"Make sure Hiccup stays there."

Hava's eyes dropped to her feet. She nodded trice before tilting her head away from Hiccup's probing gaze and the angry glares of their tribe. Though she tried to hide it, Hiccup had seen the faint sparkle of tears in her eyes though none fell. He heard the mocking laughter of the other set of twins on Berk before he saw them waiting with the other teens. He winced at the sight of them.

"That was quite the performance, you two," snickered Tuffnut.

That was when their cousin Snotlout moved forward. Hiccup immediately felt irritation at his presence and attempted to shield his sister from their sight. There was nothing more that Hiccup hated than being bullied by his cousin, but he hated it even more when he bullied Hava too. Today's accident wasn't her fault. She didn't need this too. She had already gotten in trouble with him. She didn't deserve it.

"I have never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!"

"Thank you, thank you, I was trying, so," Hiccup replied glumly.

Thankfully, that was all Snotlout said to them as they passed by. Suddenly, the Haddock twins heard their cousin begin to protest against something and the sudden thud of a body hitting the ground. There was some strained laughter. Hiccup was curious to know what happened, but didn't turn around. For the rest of the journey to their house, they remained silent and so did Gobber. Hiccup, though, was debating what to say to Hava. Seriously, what could he say to her this time? He'd said they wouldn't get in trouble, but they did. If there was one person he hated disappointing the most, it was his sister.

After all, they had been together their whole lives. Since they could crawl the Haddock twins were never far apart and if spotted alone, everyone would know the other twin was nearby. They were always just simply put, together; Hiccup and Hava did everything together. It was rare to see them in complete different areas than each other, all of Berk knew that. And the bond between them only deepened when they became known as the tribe's outcasts and were typically ignored except for a few select Vikings, Gobber, and their Father. They were best friends. And they even looked alike. But they mirrored each other's personalities.

Hava was known as the quieter twin while Hiccup was more outspoken, but they were both very shy. Hava preferred to remain low key and attempted to embrace their fate, but Hiccup was more determined to prove himself and make friends with the other Vikings. She tried to be logical about everything while he jumped straight into action with more thought and judgement later. Hava was more anxious, weary, and timid than Hiccup; most Vikings took note of that behavior and often remarked it was like she was scared of herself, to Hiccup's anger. But what they failed to realize was that Hava was sensitive and dependable, undoubtingly loyal to Hiccup and ever the caring sister; she wasn't as friendly as her brother was, though. Their looks were similar too; there had been numerous cases where they were mistaken for the other in the past. However, that wasn't the case anymore as the Vikings now relied on Hava's more feminine look and different color of clothes to tell them apart. His sister wore a clothing style very similar to his, except her shirt was crème colored with a red brown short vest, belt, and boots with brown pants. Hava also had more of a feminine figure, longer hair that was tied up into a fishtail braid starting at the middle of the back of her head, more slanted eyes and slightly darker eyelids, smaller nose, dark pink lips, and more numerous darker freckles.

As he watched her walk at his side, he knew he didn't want to kill a dragon just for himself. It was for her, too. He knew he would undoubtingly share the glory with her. She deserved it for all she had done for him and despite getting in trouble with him, never faltered with her loyalty and love for him. He sighed to himself. She was more than he ever deserved in a sister. He wondered how he would make it up to her this time; all he wanted was for Hava to smile right now. Then, as he considered his possibilities on how to make it all better, it came back to him. The dragon he had shot down! He felt his excitement push the depression away and he looked back and forth eagerly between Gobber and Hava.

"I hit a Nightfury!"

"Really," Gobber replied, looking up at him with a pointedly raised eyebrow.

"I did, just like I said it went off Raven point!"

"I'm certain it did, Hiccup."

"No, really, it did!"

"Hiccup," Hava whimpered.

He looked at her and frowned, silenced for a split second before he realized they were nearing their doorstep. He turned around to look at Gobber again.

"I really did hit one," Hiccup muttered.

"Sure you did."

"He never listens!"

"Runs in the family."

"And when he does, it always with this disappointed scowl like someone skipped out the meat in his sandwich."

"Hiccup," Hava protested a bit louder.

He didn't listen; he jumped up onto their porch and turned to his mentor and sister with a scowl.

"Excuse me, barmaid, I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms, extra guts, and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fishbone! And her," Hiccup said in a poor impression of Stoick's voice before turning to his sister. "And this, she's a scrawny hen!"

Hava looked at her brother something close to horror, twisting her hands at his display on their top step. She understood where he was coming from, she really did. She just didn't dare to say so. Hiccup was outspoken enough for the both of them. He had more courage than she'd ever had. But at the same time…

"Now, you are thinking about this all wrong," Gobber said, glancing between the twins. "It's not so much what you look like; it's what's inside that he can't stand!"

The duo pulled faces of puzzlement at Gobber. That couldn't be fully true; there had been remarks on their scrawniness and poor physical abilities on many occasions. There had been discussions on the duo's personalities, too. The Haddock twins were shy, awkward, and troublesome. Hiccup had even overheard a Viking say they weren't Vikings at all.

"Thank you, for summing that up," Hiccup mumbled, moving toward the door. "C'mon, Hava."

"Look, the point is you two, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

"We just want to be like you guys," Hiccup replied, grabbing Hava's arm and pulling her inside and shutting the door.

Hiccup turned to his sister once the door was shut, but she gently brushed his arm off and walked toward the fireplace. Her hands were twisting, as usual, but her head was down. He followed uneasily.

"Hava. . ."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Finally, Hava turned to face him and their eyes locked. She didn't respond for several moments. Hiccup's anxiety began to escalate the longer she remained silent; he could clearly see the same emotions he felt mirrored in her eyes. A deep sigh escaped her and she forced a weak smile.

"I know," she murmured at last. "You always are, Hiccup."

The one thing that constantly amazed Hiccup about his sister was her endless ability to keep forgiving him even when he kept making the same mistakes. He'd wondered before if she would tire of it all and simply walk away; she never did. He reached out to grasp her hand and to his relief, she returned the affectionate squeeze. Finally, she moved away towards the fireplace. He sighed to himself, plopping himself into a chair as his sister began to stir a fire to life. He watched her, curious what she was thinking. He was glad she seemed okay, but the weight of his failure was on his mind; he'd really screwed up this time. He glumly glanced around him, but the shadows suddenly reminded him. The dragon he'd shot down! He jerked from excitement but tried hard to contain himself this time.

"Hava! I hit a nightfury!"

"Hiccup," she squeaked, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Hava, you have to believe me, I really did hit it! I shot it down and I saw it go down just over Raven point! It happened just before I was chased down where you met me on the hill!"

She just stared at him. She was fully aware of where she had finally caught up to him after he'd disappeared and it seemed likely, but downing a dragon? She knew Hiccup would never lie to her or make up jests like this yet it seemed too out of reach for her to comprehend. He could tell she was trying to see if he was serious; her eyes were locked on his form as though wanting to see right through him. Her lips trembled as she tried to speak, her hands twisting together. He met her gaze right on.

"Are you sure, Hiccup," she whimpered out.

"Yes, Hava! I know what I saw!"

"Hiccup, could it have been something else falling? Maybe you didn't really see-"

"I wouldn't lie about this."

"I know," Hava tried. "But we shouldn't-"

"We shouldn't wait, Hava! It could get away! This is our chance!"

"W-We can't leave, Dad said-"

"It won't wait there forever! We need to go get it now!"

"What!? Hiccup-"

"Can you imagine it, Hava? Bringing in a nightfury head? We'll finally be accepted and make friends and make Dad proud! I can imagine the look on Snotlout's face-"

"HICCUP!"

The boy finally paused, looking at his sister. Hava was breathing a bit heavily, but she hadn't moved from her spot. She seemed to be struggling to say something. He winced when he realized he had gotten a bit out of hand so taking a deep breath, tried to be patient and wait. If there was one thing that she had gotten from their Father, it was his sudden bursts to silence others. Her hands kept twisting.

"Hiccup," Hava said quietly. "Are you really really sure you hit something? Maybe it was just something else falling and you thought-"

"Would I lie to you, Hava? This is a nightfury we are talking about."

There was a momentary silence. Hava took a deep breath and looked down at her hands, her form trembling. Hiccup winced again. He could tell she was having a rough time keeping her anxiety in control. Her anxiety was obviously getting harder to control. Her green eyes, just like Hiccup's, were darkening with worsening stress.

"Do you really think this is your chance?"

He knew what she meant. He didn't hesitate.

"Yes," he breathed. "Our chance."

Hava's head tilted towards the door and she bit her lip, hard.

"And you want to go find whatever fell?"

"The dragon," Hiccup pressed softly, voice becoming pleading. "Come with me, Hava."

"Hiccup," she whimpered. "You know that isn't a good idea…"

Hiccup just looked at her for several moments. Her face began to slip from her control, revealing her true emotions; her eyes told him all he needed to know. She was uncertain, scared.

"Hiccup, we just can't! We are already in trouble! We failed the village again. We need to stay here."

"Please, Hava. How much more trouble can we get in anyway? We are screwed, either way!"

"Let's not make it any worse than it already is!"

Hiccup looked at his sister. He hated to hurt her any more, but this was too big to give up. He had done the impossible and he couldn't let it slip away from him, from her. He had to take this chance because it could be his last. He had to make his Father and people proud but it was more than that. He had to make her proud too. He knew what he could do, but he would hate it.

"Hava, please," he tried one last time. "Come with me."

The pitiful look on his face and the pleading tone crushed her, he could tell. Hava just looked at him for a moment before her eyelids fluttered, looking down at her twisting hands.

"I can't, Hiccup. I'm sorry."

Taking a deep breath, he stood up. He crossed the room towards her and brushed her shoulder in the most comforting way he could. He bit his lip. She looked up at him with large puppy eyes, before her mouth opened wordlessly.

"Please," he whispered. "Forgive me, Hava."

She nodded once, before lowering her head and closing her eyes. He knew she knew what he was asking just by his eyes alone. They'd done this too many times before. She took the deepest breath she could and he could barely hear the single word she spoke.

"Go."

He knew she was giving him his chance to run for it. As they'd done before, she could tell their Dad he escaped while she wasn't looking. Sure, she knew he was leaving, but this was a loophole. Their Dad had just said keep an eye on him which meant if he wasn't in her sight..

Hiccup didn't hesitate and rushed away, but he barely caught Hava's whispered words as the door slammed behind him.

"Be safe."

**Author's End Note: Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of HTDTYD. I'd appreciate if you maybe left me a review before you go?**

**Edited: 10/6/2015**

**EternalLysterine**


	2. Chapter 2

Hava Valliharma Haddock stared into the dancing flames.

The young Viking twisted her hands together, eyes shadowed with the nearly uncontrollable fear and worry in her gut. Hava even hadn't fretted over that she had burned her pathetic lunch. She was too worried about her brother, Hiccup. Her anxiety was nearly at the breaking point. Hiccup had been gone since sunrise, but it was nearly noon now and she hadn't expected him to take long.

_Hiccup, why? _

A groan of defeat slipped past her lips as her head dropped into her hands, rocking back and forth anxiously. She could only hope that Hiccup was okay; After all, no one knew better than she how much of a danger magnet Hiccup was. And he was the most important person in her life.

Hava wasn't sure if there had been a time in years that they hadn't been in trouble or looked down upon. She couldn't even think of a single day. They'd been outcasts since they had begun to walk and their fellow Vikings often watched them with suspicious or angry eyes, waiting for them to mess something up. They'd always managed to get themselves into a rut. Well, it usually wasn't her getting them into trouble, but somehow had always managed to be a part of it. It was all but well known that the Haddock twin's shenanigans outdid the slain dragons within the past few years and that was saying something.

She knew, just somehow, she and Hiccup were different. They had never been like the other Vikings. Even on the day of their birth, the Haddock twins had been born weak and fragile. But what had been even worse, Hava had been fated to die as she was too small to live. Valka had held her so said dying daughter, her Father distraught as he held them both. Then, for unknown reasons, Valka had felt prompted to hold Hiccup right next to his sister, so they could surround her as she departed into the next life. So she did. And to the wonder of their parents, Hiccup had wrapped an arm around his older, twin sister, as though telling her to keep fighting for life and he'd be there for her. It was though it was what the newborn girl needed. Hava's breath had deepened and she had made it through the night.

Their bond had never wavered but only grew stronger from that fateful day. It was what kept them strong from the weight of rejection and judgment. Nevertheless, it also widened the bridge between them and their tribe. A bridge that Hiccup was determined to burn down.

At the beginning, the bridge of difference never bothered them but as they'd grown up and experienced the world they began to see this wedge. The Vikings treated them in a way that was opposite to how they treated others. The years went on and it began to get worse. Hava began to crumble under the pressure and Hiccup, determined to prove them both and get acceptance for not only himself but for her, his precious sister, had begun to try to find ways to get that redemption. However, it gave negative results as they failed repeatedly. The pressure began to increase. His sister began to realize the truth of her nature and wondered how she could get blood on her hands; her courage was as weak as a flickering flame. Hava began to crack, Hiccup began to realize he needed to prove himself to his Father and his tribe, show he would be a worthy choice for the next Chief, and as a consequence, his determination began to grow more desperate as time went on. Hava's anxiety worsened and her submissive state gave away too many times to the point she only saw a weak Viking in the mirror. The Haddock twins repeatedly failed and screwed up. They were soon known as outcasts. Hava gave up on herself.

Hava didn't give up on Hiccup, though. She kept trying to help her younger twin brother. She knew how much it meant to him to get acceptance and earn his worth, to find his place among the tribe and prove he would be a good Chief. She tried to help him against the crushing pressure of her Vikings, holding her own and his, but it wasn't enough. What strength she had couldn't support the both of them. Yet, as she watched and stayed at Hiccup's side, she wondered how the Vikings could look down on him. She wanted them to see what man he already was, how sensitive, brave, and intelligent he was. They didn't see it. She was too quiet and weak to prove it. She couldn't speak up, her anxiety always choked her. Hava believed in her brother, he would make for a great Chief, but the others were blind to what she saw. All they saw were his failures, his physical body, and his weaknesses. She saw a leader.

But, no Viking tribe would accept an heir who hadn't slayed dragons and fought for his tribe. Something Hava wasn't sure if Hiccup could do. He was capable of many things; she knew that, but his hands holding a weapon of death? He was so good at heart. He thought he could though and had asked her repeatedly if she believed she could too. But she knew she couldn't. She had no hope that she'd present the corpse of a beast she'd managed to slay. Could her brother slay a dragon and mount its head on a spear? The mere image sent a shiver through her spine. It would prove Hiccup's worth but – it wasn't her brother. The boy she knew would become different to her. He wouldn't be the same anymore; the light in his eyes that she admired would never be the way it was before. This mere thought terrified her to the point sweat appeared on her brow and her eyes widened to the size of her Father's hands.

Which brought her to her next train of thought: A Nightfury?

She wasn't sure what to think when Hiccup had said he'd shot down a Nightfury. The dragon that had never been seen, the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. The mere idea quickened her breath. She had been certain Hiccup had mistaken a falling object for the so said nightfury. But the sparkle in his eye, the hope in his voice – she wasn't sure anymore. Had it been wise to let Hiccup go look for the beast, if he had done the impossible? At the time, she couldn't deny the look on her face and now she began to wonder if she'd made the right choice. A whimper escaped her.

She had to push back tears of panic. Vikings didn't cry, it was weak to cry. It was then she wished that Hiccup was here. That he hadn't done what he'd said he had accomplished. Perhaps she should have gone with Hiccup. She should have stayed with her brother. But if Stoick returned to find the both of them gone despite his order, she couldn't even think of his reaction. It was bad enough she'd let Hiccup go. If he came home to find her alone and Hiccup running loose, she'd be in for it. Yet, despite her anxiety and dread, she broke the rules. Why? It crushed her that she was pulled between two sides, that she was chained to her Father and brother that were on opposite sides of the sky. Her anxiety screamed and her fear laughed as the chains twisted and yanked. But she never pulled back; she gave way to the tugs. She would do anything for her brother, her best friend in the whole world. Besides, she knew it was better she was at home. No one would suspect anything if they saw her outside their home. They'd just think Hiccup was inside, pouting. Thus, she would cover for her brother as long as possible, even if it meant going against her Father. Hiccup held most of her chains. Her hands twisted together even faster, the flesh already pink and slowly becoming red from her stressful fidgeting.

It was the dying heat of the fire that drew her to her knees to prod it back to life. She could only hope that Hiccup would come home soon, safe and sound. She could only hope Stoick wouldn't return until later when Hiccup returned. Most of all, she could only hope for a good future. And if none of this happened. . . She was forced to swallow a whimper and her anxiety tugged at her heart strings. Tears stung the back of her eyes like bees. Her breath was deep from panic. Sweat sparkled on her brow like diamonds in the firelight and she wondered if it was sweat or tears on the sides of her cheeks. She leapt for something to distract her.

She spent the next hour repairing one of Stoick's torn shirts. It quieted her thoughts and forced her aching hands to do something productive, despite how her anxiety tied her tongue to the roof of her mouth. She wasn't the most graceful seamstress, however, and by the end of her job she had pricked her finger more than once. She sucked on the wounds to stop the bleeding.

_I hope Father will be happy._

Taking another deep breath, she put the shirt away and went out the back door of her home. She glanced around hopefully, but there was still no sign of Hiccup. She bit her lip as it trembled. Hava took a few moments to taking several deep gulps of air. Finally she was as settled as she could get and started the chore of getting the laundry done for the day. She wasn't a warrior, but she was a decent enough house keeper.

Hava was pinning up a pair of Hiccup's pants to the clothesline when she heard voices approaching on the other side of the house. At first, she ignored them. She was trying to remain solely focused on her task and remain calm. She turned to pick up another piece of damp clothing when her mind began to connect the dots as the voices drew closer. That was when she recognized the voices.

" . . . Guys, how much longer do we have to carry this?"

"Stop complaining. Weren't you even listening earlier when the Chief was talking to us?"

"Obviously not."

"You are going to need to start listening when our parent's war becomes ours. Otherwise, they might have you for dinner."

"At least I'd be delicious, compared to you rule followers."

"And how is that even possible?"

"I'd have the taste of rebellion and fearlessness."

Now, the teens were close enough for Hava to hear their labored breathing and the sound of something dragging on the ground. She stepped behind a damp blanket.

"More like the taste of stupid."

"You are just jealous! Seriously though, can we hurry? I want to see them burn down the rest of the burnt houses."

"How does that have any importance to what we are doing?"

"Destruction is beautiful! To see the fire of fury, masses of flame licking at the wood turning it to ash!"

"You have the weirdest imagination."

"You mean desires."

"Shut up. Crush all my hopes and dreams would ya?"

"You have dreams?"

"Of course I do! I'm not stupid."

"I beg to differ. I've been stuck with you since birth."

"Whose house are we taking this log to?"

"The Almorats. No one should be surprised, this is the fifth time in a row their house has been burned. At least this time it wasn't completely burned down."

"I wonder what's so special about the Almorats?"

"Didn't you hear? It's because Apprel Almorat the Tough killed a flock of Terrible Terror's and the dragons are getting revenge for their slain fellows."

"Who'd want to mourn those pipsqueaks anyway?"

"I dunno, I think they must be targeting Ruffnut's big butt really – Ow!"

There were the sounds of a scuffle and a few choice words. This was followed shortly by a loud thud and a yelp who sounded like her cousin. She was confused by what was going on now, but her suspicions were soon confirmed.

"Really, guys? A little help here?"

"I dunno, looks good on you Snotlout," replied Tuffnut followed by mocking laughter from the others.

"Aw, can't get out from under a log? That's kinda sad."

"Of course I can, my arms are pinned! What do you expect me to do, lift it with my legs?"

"Maybe, you should try."

"RUFFNUT!"

"Well, I feel bad for ya Snotlout, I do. Too bad."

"C'mon guys!"

"We kinda do need to hurry, we do got to get back to the Great Hall for the meeting."

"Aw, fine, you are a thief of pure joy. This look suited Snotlout."

"Please! If it had been Hiccup, he would have probably died after screaming like a girl."

"True, he is a twig."

"Hey, we're thin too!"

"You at least look like Vikings."

"I'm quite certain Hiccup isn't a Viking, I have no idea what he is. His sister, too."

"Don't worry, after what they have done this time ought to keep them inside for a while. I mean, if I were them, I wouldn't even bother to show my face ever again."

"Do you seriously think they're in there?"

There was a brief silence.

"Probably not."

Hava was staring at her twisted hands by this point. She had never heard anyone say something like that about them. They weren't Vikings? By blood they were but. . . She clenched her jaw, forcing back tears. She knelt down to grab the basket of laundry and went to walk around the back, having no desire to hear any more, when she had a different idea. She hesitated briefly but took a deep breath. This was like going against the rules with Hiccup; she chanted to herself, this is like my leaving the forge looking for Hiccup after he ran out. I can do this. She turned on her heel and walked around the front of her house instead, looking for the teens of Berk. They weren't too far from her front door. They were dragging a large log but it took them a moment to realize they weren't alone which by this point Snotlout was the first to notice her, his eyes locking with hers. He coughed, nudging Fishlegs with his elbow. The other Vikings noticed his reaction and turned to find her watching them before their expressions turned challenging or awkward.

Hava looked at them for another moment before slowly turning to the door. Her cheeks felt hot. But past her anxiety and shame, she felt something flicker inside her. She didn't know what it was, but it felt like smug satisfaction. She didn't like it. The door closed gently behind her. It was in a daze that she put away the laundry and cleaned the rest of the house. She didn't know what to think about what she had heard and her reaction to it. She should have just gone around the back. What had she been thinking?

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. She paled, glancing up from her work. She knew it wasn't her Father or Hiccup, they would have just come in. Her anxiety clenched up in her chest and throat, choking her whimper. She put aside the broom slowly. There was another knock on the door. She took a deep breath as she crossed the threshold, resting her hand on the knob for a moment before opening it enough she could see out.

"Hello."

Hava's eyes widened at the sight of the female Viking.

"Keria," Stoick's daughter replied, opening up the door further.

Keria was one of the very few Vikings that interacted with the Haddock twins outside of when they are the center of attention. Hava thought it was because the Viking woman was motherly and wasn't a dragon fighting Viking, but a baker. Hiccup thought it was because she wanted something from them, which was always the case. Hava had to admit Hiccup was right though as time went on. As it was, there was always a reason for Keria to talk to them, especially coming to the top of the Village to their home. Hava fidgeted in the doorway a bit.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"No, not at all," Hava murmured. "Is there something wrong?"

"My husband bent his sword during the fight this morning," Keria replied, holding up the damaged weapon. "He wants it repaired, but when I went to find you at the forge, neither you nor your brother were found."

Hava swallowed nervously.

"I'd like to help you," the girl replied slowly. "But I'm otherwise occupied. I'll be at the forge tomorrow and I could repair it then?"

"We were hoping we could miss the line," Keria replied, her eyes tightening.

There was a brief silence as Hava weighed her options. She looked at the hopeful eyes of the Viking woman but she glanced at the trees to her right nervously. Her anxiety fluttered in her chest like violent butterflies with axes. But this was a good reason to leave, right? Helping a fellow Viking? It might defuse some of her Father's anger and buy Hiccup more time. She took another deep breath.

"I suppose I could do it today."

Keria's eyes lit up.

Hava tried to give too much mind to her anxiety and fear as she closed the door behind her. The two Vikings began to walk to the shop, unspeaking. Hava could barely swallow as it was. As they passed other Vikings, she got a few glares and suspicious glances. She tried to keep her eyes on her boots. Another Viking woman joined Keria and they chattered happily, following her to the shop. Suddenly, a voice on her left made her jump.

"Hava, what are you doing out?"

Her eyes jumped up to meet the eyes of Horic, who didn't too pleased.

"I-I'm going to shop to repair a sword."

"Whose sword?"

"Keria's husbands."

The Viking man glanced at the two Viking women. He made note of the sword.

"Is this true?"

"Of course it is," the other Viking woman spoke. "Hava wouldn't be outside otherwise. Look at her, scrunching up in her boots."

Hava winced. Keria turned to her friend with a look of disapproval.

"Very well," Horic sighed, looking at the nervous teen. "But, where's Hiccup?"

_Where is he, indeed?_

"He's at home, sleeping," Hava managed to get out.

"You mean pouting," another voice faintly said.

Hava began to twist her hands. This was such a bad idea. The Vikings took her fidgeting as nervousness at the attention and took her story begrudgingly, moving on. Horic looked at the Chief's daughter for another moment.

"Get along, then. Make it fast and you better get home."

Hava nodded, not making eye contact. She got a nudge from behind and took it was a cue to continue, but her hands continued twisting and she took deep breaths. It wasn't long before they finally reached the shop. She grabbed her apron and tied it on, approaching the counter where Keria and her friend waited.

"Take as long as you need," Keria tried kindly.

Hava nodded and dropped the sword onto the still warm coals of the furnace. Luckily, the bent part of the sword wouldn't be too hard to fix. It only took her several moments to heat the swords blade and hammer it back into shape but she also took the time to sharpen the tip and check for other damages. Other than the damaged blade, the sword was it good enough condition. She returned to the counter with repaired sword in tow. Keria and her friend were waiting.

"Is this to your satisfaction," Hava asked, giving the sword back.

Keria looked it over and once her inspection was complete, she looked at the Viking teen with a smile on her lips.

"Yes, thank you, Hava. You are getting as good as Gobber!"

"Thanks," Hava blushed.

"Good day, Hava."

And as quick as Keria had been to arrive on her porch, she was gone. Hava sighed, turning on her heel, and noted the teens of Berk walking through the square with Gobber. Her breath caught. What would Gobber say if he saw her? She ducked behind one of wooden poles until they were gone. She breathed deeply, brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes.

"Hava?"

She jumped, turning sharply on her heel with a yelp to see another Viking at the counter. He held a chipped dagger. She glanced up at his eyes and smiled weakly, approaching. He eyed her oddly.

"A repair?"

He nodded.

Hava spent some time in the forge after that, repairing weapons that Vikings dropped on the counter. She sharpened blades, pounded bent weapons back into shape, and mended other tools. The hard work turned her thoughts away from her distress and minimized her anxiety. She repeatedly glanced up to check for any sight of her brother or Stoick but so far there had been nothing. At one point, she thought Gobber had seen her before she had managed to hide behind another pole. She wasn't sure why she hid, but she did.

It was nearly dusk when she finished her labor, looking anxiously out the windows. Still no sign of Hiccup or Stoick; what was worse, everyone else was now absent. She hadn't seen another person for a while now. She turned her attention back to the dirty forge, sighing to herself. She cleaned up and headed out. The roads were empty and it was too quiet for her liking, but she did notice repairs underway and livestock were out of sight. She twisted her achy hands together and chewed on her lip.

Hava found the damages done by the rolling flame that she and Hiccup had managed to destroy. It sickened her at heart. She should probably head home. Hiccup might be back by now. Besides, there was no more reason for her to remain in the Village and secondly, she didn't want to get in more trouble. It was bad enough she'd come back to the Village today and disobeyed her Father. Hopefully, he wouldn't mind because she was helping a fellow Viking. The long hike of getting back was rough and on her way, she approached the Grand Hall. A Viking scrambled up the stairs ahead and raced inside as though he was late. She hesitated, but she nervously walked closer to the doors as she passed.

". . . Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave! They'll find another home! One more search, before the ice sets in."

Hava knew that voice all too well. Before she knew what she was doing, she slipped inside the Hall and stood in the shadows by the doorway.

"Those ships never come back," someone said loudly.

"We're Vikings, it's an occupational hazard," Stoick the Chief retorted. "Now who's with me?"

There was an awkward moment of murmurs and fidgeting. Hava could feel the hesitation and fear on her skin and it raised her own anxiety. She swallowed nervously. She locked her arms behind her.

"Alright," Stoick said, as though disappointed. "Those who stay will look after Hiccup and Hava."

To Hava's amazed horror, all the Vikings immediately raised their hands and she heard a woman call 'to the ships!' She frowned and looked down. Did their fellow Vikings look so lowly on them? Did they truly believe they were that horrible? And what was worse, their Dad thought so too and used it to his advantage. She bit her lip. Bees began to sting the back of her eyes again.

"Ah, that's more like it."

She watched the Vikings quickly usher themselves out, to prepare no less. She twiddled her thumbs together nervously as she turned to leave herself, when she noticed her Father approaching Gobber. She moved closer almost unknowingly.

"I'll pack my undies," Gobber said, standing up.

"No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits."

_The teens of Berk. _

Hava was close enough to listen in, but she was mindful to remain behind a pole in shadow. She had no idea what prompted her to eavesdrop, but it sickened her to do it. Her anxiety pushed at her chest.

"Oh, perfect," Gobber replied in exasperation, sitting back down. "And while I'm busy, the twins can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to themselves as usual, what could possibly go wrong?"

"Oh, what am I going to do with them Gobber," Stoick groaned, hunching over as though in defeat.

"Put them in training with the others," Gobber replied.

Hava's heart nearly stopped. Dragon slaying training. The mere idea terrified her so much she whimpered out loud, but they didn't hear her. She covered her mouth nevertheless, eyes wide.

"I'm serious, Gobber."

"So am I."

"They'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage. Hiccup would trip, Hava would fall. End of story."

"Oh you don't know that."

"I do know that. They are my kids."

"No you don't."

"Actually I do," Stoick replied gruffly.

"No, you don't!"

"Listen, you know what they're like. From the time they could crawl they've been, different! Hiccup doesn't listen; he has the attention span of a sparrow. Hava is weak willed; she looks like she's scared of her own shadow. I take them fishing and he convinces Hava to go hunting for, for trolls!"

"Trolls exist," Gobber loudly said, turning on his seat. "They steal your socks, but only the left ones, what's with that?"

Hava tried to bite her lips to avoid a giggle at what Gobber said, but she still felt achy about how their Father felt about her and Hiccup. He truly thought that? She looked down at her boots, mouth still covered by her trembling hands.

"When I was a boy," Stoick said after a deep breath.

"Oh here we go."

"My Father told me to bang my head against a rock. So I did it! I thought it was crazy but I didn't question him. And you know what?"

"You got a headache," Gobber deadpanned as he tried to put his tooth back in.

"That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy. And Hava. . ."

"You can't stop them Stoick, you can only prepare them. I know it seems hopeless, but the truth is you won't always be around to protect them. They are going to get out there again, Hiccup is probably out there now! Hava, I'm not sure of."

She saw the look on her Father's face. Stoick looked at his longtime friend for a moment with despair on his face. He was in conflicting pain in his heart. She knew her Father thought they were different, but he hated the fact he couldn't protect them. He wanted to protect them, always. Despite all, deep down, she knew Stoick loved them despite the fact they were different from the rest of his tribe. Stoick rubbed his hands together, eyes locking on the rug on the wall.

"I will consider what you said, Gobber."

"Stubborn pig."

A faint smile crossed the Chief's face as his eyes dropped to meet Gobber's.

"Hava and Hiccup," Stoick continued. "Ought to shape up or I might ship them off."

"You don't mean that. They remind you of Valka, especially Hava."

Hava inhaled. It wasn't often she heard anyone speak of her deceased Mother, that had been taken by dragons when she and Hiccup were still in the cradle. She heard Stoick sigh quietly but she heard the pain within. If there was one thing that hurt Stoick at heart, was the thought of the day he lost his wife and the mother of his children. The woman that Hiccup and she didn't know and never would. There was a momentary silence before rapid footsteps approached.

"Stoick, we need you on the dock."

"I'm coming. Gobber, check on the twins?"

"Sure thing."

There was the creak of a seat and footsteps faded into the distance. She heard the tearing of meat and the clunk of Gobber's interchangeable hand. She hung her head.

"Hava."

The teen girl jumped and peeked out, to find Gobber turned in his seat and looking at the general direction she was hiding.

"I know you are there. Come here."

She whimpered quietly to herself. Oh she was in trouble. Anxiously she inched out of the shadows and Gobber locked eyes with her, but he said nothing as he gestured for her to join him. She did. He twirled his now empty plate.

"If Stoick knew you and Hiccup were out he wouldn't be pleased."

"It's only me who is out," she tried faintly.

"You and I both know he's out there somewhere."

She twirled her thumbs anxiously, eyes not meeting his.

"No need to be anxious, Hava. You were in the forge earlier anyway."

"You-"

"I saw you repairing Keira's sword. I saw no need to worry about that. I could only wonder where Hiccup was and had the feeling you let him out again."

"Oh," she nervously replied. "But how did you know I was there?"

"I've been your master since you two could walk. Or nanny as I put it. I know you two so well I can always tell if you are around, but I had a feeling I'd see you two soon as you and Hiccup have a nasty habit of tending to wander."

She blushed.

Gobber reached over to grab another plate with a leg of chicken and deposited it in front of her.

"Eat."

Hava winced but reached for the leg and took a bite. Gobber looked at her thoughtfully with a faint smile and she looked at him shyly but questionably. He patted her on the head.

"You heard the whole thing between me and Stoick didn't you?"

Her wide, panicked eyes said it all before they lowered to her boots as they always did when she was afraid. She swallowed the chicken numbly.

"You may feel like Stoick is ashamed of you two, but he isn't. He just isn't sure what to make of how different you two are from the rest."

"I guess," Hava replied faintly.

"Listen. You are much like your Mother. Valliharma ,or Valka as we called her, was as shy and tender as you are now. As she grew, she eventually found her courage and strength, but most importantly, her place. You and Hiccup will do the same."

"Maybe. Everyone else thinks we are too different and weak to do anything."

"I think different. You and your brother may be different and weak looking, but I know better because I know you two. Should the opinion of me or the other Vikings who don't you that well be more important?"

"You."

"Good. Now, eat up and get home before Stoick finds you both gone."

Hava, cheered up by Gobber's kindness and now ensured she wasn't in trouble, ate the rest of her chicken and made small talk with her friend. When she was done, they gave their dishes to the Vikings who would wash them and headed out, looking at the setting sun. Hava suddenly felt anxious. Was Hiccup home? A hand clasping her shoulder caught her attention. She looked at Gobber with wide eyes.

"Hurry home now."

"Okay, Gobber."

"Be at the forge in the morning, sharp."

"Yep."

Hava and Gobber parted ways with goodbye waves and the teen girl hurried home. She went along the outskirts of the village to avoid being seen. She could barely see by this point but sneaking around with Hiccup sometimes after dark had helped her learn the pathways of the village. To her dismay, when she arrived home, Hiccup still wasn't there. Her heart clenched up with fear as she raced upstairs to check for her brother.

"Hiccup?"

Silence.

"Hiccup, c'mon, are you here?"

There was still no reply. She felt fear sink in deep. Sweat glistened on her forehead. Her lips moved wordlessly. Where in the world was her brother? That was when she heard the door open. Hope latched onto her heart. She rushed back to the front door to find her Father taking off his boots. Her heart nearly stopped. Stoick was home before Hiccup. This made her freeze in her tracks. Hope turned into dread. Stoick looked up and noticed her.

"Hava."

"Hi, Dad," she said weakly.

The Chief coughed roughly.

"Would you go get my travel pack?"

That was when Hava recalled he was leaving. She swallowed down her anxiety. She nodded and darted away to the back of the house, pulling it out from one of their storage rooms.

_C'mon, Hiccup! Where are you? _

When she got back into the main living area with the travel pack, she found Stoick examining the shirt she had repaired. He had a pile of clothing at his feet already. She set her load down with a nervous swallow. The Chief turned around at the sound and smiled at her the best he could.

"Thanks for repairing. . ."

"Yeah, welcome," she managed to get out.

She made herself scarce as her Father got ready to depart again. Hava ended up in her room and began to pathetically organize her clothes. Her hands trembled as she refolded her pants and moved her boots to another area of her room. This weak attempt at being busy only worked for a few minutes before she tasted blood on her lip. She frowned and touched her fingers to the lips she only now noticed were throbbing. Her fingers were covered in blood. Chewing her lip for so long had opened up a wound. Hava groaned to herself but went to the storage room where medical supplies were kept.

After cleaning her lips the best she could, she wandered back into the living area. Stoick was sitting in front of a dying fire, sharpening his axe. He looked up at his daughter.

"Hava, could you get some more firewood?"

She picked up a few pieces of wood and an iron rod before doing the work of bringing the fire back to life. Once it was flickering strongly, she settled back and sat down, arms wrapped around her legs. Her fear was stifling her. Where in the world was Hiccup? He'd been gone all day! Was he hurt? Was he lost? She wanted to cry. Her anxiety ripped at her chest, heartache boiling all the way down to her toes. She felt like running out of her home, screaming Hiccup's name, letting the tears flow. But she stayed where she was. Stoick stopped sharpening his axe, looking at her over the flames.

"Are you well, Hava?"

"Yeah, Dad," she bit out.

"Where is Hiccup?"

_Lost. Hurt. _

"He went to the bathroom."

_Smooth._

"He has been gone a long time," the chief remarked dully.

"Er, he left just a bit ago."

"I didn't see him pass by."

"I guess he got by like a mouse."

Stoick stared at her and she bit her tongue, cursing herself. He narrowed his eyes.

"You look pale, Hava."

"It's been a stressful day."

"It has," Stoick said slowly. "Perhaps you should go rest."

"I'm okay, Dad."

She looked away and it felt like her heart was going to explode from anxiety. She had never felt this panicked. Hiccup had said he had shot down a Nightfury. . . What if he truly had? Had the dragon wounded him and he was alone in the woods, injured? Had the beast shot him with a plasma blast? Had Hiccup maybe managed to slay the beast and was struggling to drag back the corpse? She looked up with stricken eyes at her Father. Stoick awkwardly was sharpening his weapon again. Hava couldn't take it anymore. Where was her brother!? She was about to jump up and tell her Father the truth when by some miracle, the door creaked open. Her breath caught.

_HICCUP!_

The moment she saw her brother, her heart began to thank the gods. Relief chased away the panic. Her eyes locked on his form as he slipped inside and closed the door as quietly as he could, before turning to look in her direction. Their eyes met. Immediately, she could tell something was off and some of the relief turned to panic. He was pale and fidgety, yet there was some kind of weird fear in his eyes. Her fear immediately changed to concern. Was he okay? Had something happened in the woods? Looking over his form she saw no blood or trophy head. She went to get up to go to him, to ensure he was truly okay. He shook his head briefly at her and she paused. There was definitely something up. He swallowed visibly and his eyes then fell on their Dad, his eyes widening and mouth opening wordlessly. He looked panicked. Unhappy that he seemed distant, nevertheless she gestured for him to get upstairs and he glanced at her before understanding, nodding. He glanced worriedly at Stoick. She motioned for him to get moving. He hurried quietly to the stairs.

Stoick sighed.

"Hiccup."

Hava could clearly see Hiccup wince.

"Dad," he replied, eyes locking with hers again nervously. "Uh, uh, I have to talk to you."

Hava's brow furrowed as Stoick turned around to look at his son.

"I need to speak with you, too, son," Stoick said, clasping his hands before gesturing to his daughter. "Hava, you too. Come over here."

Hava rose to her feet and slowly wandered over to the stairs, standing below Hiccup as they exchanged nervous looks. She brushed his boot and he seemed to relax slightly at her touch, but the look in his eyes didn't change. It worried her. She glanced at their Father. Hava had a pretty good idea what this was about, but Hiccup didn't. Hava fidgeted with her hands again. Stoick breathed in deeply. Then they spoke all at once.

"I don't want to fight dragons," Hiccup said.

"It's time you learn to fight dragons," Stoick said.

"I don't think I can fight dragons," Hava said.

Hava's eye twitched.

"What," they chorused.

They looked at each oddly before Stoick coughed, gesturing to them both.

"You go first."

"No, you go first," Hiccup replied, descending the stairs a bit.

"Go ahead, Dad," Hava breathed faintly, sealing their fate.

"All right," Stoick said, before looking his twins in the eyes. "You two get your wish. Dragon training. . . You start in the morning."

Hava inhaled with a squeak while Hiccup reared back a bit, eyes wide.

"Oh man, I should have gone first. Cuz, uh, I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon fighting Vikings but do we have enough bread-making Vikings or small-home-repair Vikings?"

Stoick paid him no paid and deposited a large axe into Hiccup's arms, the latter staggering under the weight. Stoick placed the axe's pair mate into hers. Hava nearly dropped it. She looked up at Hiccup with wide eyes and he equaled her look, before meeting his Father's eyes nervously.

"I don't want to fight dragons," Hiccup weakly said.

Stoick laughed, looking between his kids and patting Hava on the shoulder. He began to wander back to the fire, the twins following with heavy axes in their arms.

"Oh come on, yes you do!"

"Rephrase. Dad, I can't kill dragons."

_I agree with Hiccup, Dad. _

"But you will kill dragons," the Chief retorted, turning around to look at them.

"No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't."

"Dad," Hava whimpered.

"It's time, Hiccup, Hava."

"Can you not hear me?"

"Dad. . ."

"This is serious, son. When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Besides, look at Hava. She's not saying she can't kill dragons."

"Dad, I don't think I can," Hava whispered. "Blood on my hands?"

"Hava," Stoick sighed, grasping their shoulders and straightening up their posture. "You two, these axes symbolize your tribe. Which means you walk like us, talk like us, you think like us. No more of this."

Stoick gestured to them. Hava flinched and hugged the axe tighter to her chest, looking down. She knew there was no way they'd win this argument. Their Father had decided. She heard Hiccup give a sigh of exasperation.

"You just gestured to all of me," Hiccup grumbled.

"Deal?"

"This conversation is feeling very one sided."

"Deal," Stoick growled louder.

Hiccup lowered the axe till it hit the floor, sighing loudly. He could clearly hear Hava whimper as she tilted her head up to look at him. He glanced at her before looking down. They had no choice.

"Deal."

Stoick bent down to pick up his things, heaving them onto his back and looking at the twins who had the expressions of fear and despair. But Stoick knew this had to happen if they were going to become true Vikings. No more of their shenanigans. He tried to sound proud.

"Good. Train hard, you two. I'll be back, probably."

"And I'll be here. Maybe."

"Maybe," Hava repeated softly. "Bye, Dad."

The door shut behind the Viking Chief, leaving them alone. Hiccup trembled visibly out of the corner of her eye. Without hesitation Hava lowered the axe to the floor and grasped her brother's sleeve, looking him in the eye.

"Hiccup, are you okay? Where in the world were you? You drove me sick with worry!"

Without a word and to Hava's shock, he pulled her into a hug and buried his face into her shoulder. Hava stiffened and stared blankly over his shoulder. Something was very off about her brother; she could feel his heart pounding against her chest. She felt tears swell up in her eyes and hugged him back.

"I'm okay, Hava."

_No, I know something happened in those woods. _

_Hiccup. . . _

_What happened to you? _

**Author's Note: Thank you again so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of HTDTYD. I'd like to extend gratitude to Zyonzillia, rish22, LolaPeople, Rhys St. Louis, starrat, Cherryblossom21 (guest) and no one (that is their name) for their reviews. I'd appreciate if you maybe left me a review before you go?**

**EternalLysterine **


End file.
